Loke
|kanji=ロキ |rōmaji=''Roki'' |alias=Loke The Lion (獅子宮 Shishikyū) |race=Celestial Spirit |gender= Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Black |hair=Strawberry Blonde |blood type= |key type=Gold |owner=Lucy Heartfilia |previous owner=Karen Lilica |days= Anytime |affiliation= Fairy Tail Celestial Spirit World |previous affiliation= |partner= |previous partner=Gray Fullbuster (S-Class Trial) |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Regulus Ring Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice=Daisuke Kishio |english voice=Eric Vale |key= |image gallery= yes }} Loke "Leo the Lion" is a member of Fairy Tail who was revealed to be a Celestial Spirit, one of the Zodiac Spirits. Appearance Loke is a slim young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his orange hair. While in his human form, his hair is kept in a mildly short, spiky cut, with spiky strands covering his forehead, and other, longer ones jutting upwards from the top of his head.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 9 As a Stellar Spirit, his hair is much longer, and kept in more numerous, larger spikes jutting in every direction, with a pair framing Loke’s face; due to another pair of strands, sitting on top of his head, being vaguely reminiscent of animal ears, the rest of his hair mirrors a lion’s mane.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 11 It's also worth noting that, as a Spirit, his teeth are sporadically portrayed as being sharp, in reference to his lion theme.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Page 12 Loke’s dark eyes are almost always covered by a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses with a thin frame, with one of the only instances in which he was shown without them being during his time as Karen Lilica’s Celestial Spirit. While in his human form, his left ear is adorned by three earrings: initially, he bore a stud and two rings; later on, he was instead shown donning two studs and a flower-shaped earring.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 72, Page 24 His Fairy Tail stamp is located on his back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Page 9 Among young girls, Loke is widely reputed as a greatly handsome man, being top ranked as the “''Mage you want to have as a boyfriend''”. While initially introduced as a member of Fairy Tail, Loke wore a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish white fur trimming lining the hood, over a light red shirt covered in many flower-like motifs, black pants and whitish sneakers, each adorned by a pair of light green stripes.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 6, Cover Later on, his attire received some changes: his coat was given a more prominent collar, darker in color and sporting some lines vertically going up it, and his shirt was replaced by a darker one bearing on the front a menacing skull,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 72, Page 20 with its eyes being hidden by a pair of bands crossing his face; in addition, he switched his black pants to a lighter, looser pair, complete with many pockets reminiscent of small bags, and, similarly, donned lighter shoes, each bearing three bands around and before the ankles area.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Cover As a Celestial Spirit, Loke’s outfit is radically different, consisting of an elegant dark suit, with the jacket left unbuttoned and the loose pants held up by a light colored belt, over a lighter shirt, with a zebra-striped tie (portrayed as plain red in the anime)Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 32 around the neck, plus dark shoes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Pages 11-12Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Page 20 When he appeared to defend Lucy Heartfilia from Bickslow, his fingers were also adorned by two more rings other than the one he uses to cast his Magic: one of them had an "X''" shape, the other was plain, and both had edges in relief.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Page 3 As Gray Fullbuster’s partner during the S-Class Trial, due to the heat of Tenrou Island, he donned a green T-shirt bearing the writing “''Manage” on the chest area, mildly loose, light plus fours, and light sandals.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 3 Personality Loke is very flirtatious with attractive women, being top ranked as the "Mage you want to have as your boyfriend", according to Weekly Sorcerer magazine.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2 When he tried flirting with Erza Scarlet, he nearly got himself killed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10 Early during his time in Fairy Tail, a troupe of girlfriends were consistently around him. Whilst being amorous, he does not take kindly to those who abuse or take advantage of women. He is very loyal to his friends; for example, he stayed in the human world for a long period of time, despite how harmful it is to Celestial Spirits, in order to free his friend Aries from Karen's tyrannical treatment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 10 History Loke (Leo the Lion) was contracted to the Celestial Spirit Mage Karen Lilica. Karen was an abusive master to Aries, often mistreating or directly hurting her. One time, she even used her as a shield against attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 7 Just as she was about to sentence Aries to seven days' imprisonment in the Human World, which is thought to be fatal to Celestial Spirits, Leo appeared in her place. Due to her wicked and abusive nature, Loke demanded that the pacts with him and Aries be removed and that he would stay in the humans' world until she did so, easily resisting Karen's attempts of forced closure of his gate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 12-13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 15 By staying in the human world, Loke prevented Karen from summoning any other spirits for combat, thus taking away her ability to perform jobs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 14 Karen made several attempts to persuade, beg, trick, and coerce Leo into returning to the Spirit World, all of which he refused, much to Karen's anger.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 15, Page 16 After three months, Leo became able to endure the pain of being in the Human World. Believing that Karen had been punished enough, he decided he could forgive her and if Karen abused Aries again, he would defend his friend. However, he learned soon that Karen, in desperation, had attempted to complete a job without her spiritsFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 12 and had been killed by another Celestial Spirit mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 3 For violating his contract with Karen and causing her death, he was forbidden to return to the Celestial Spirit World. Soon after, Leo disguised himself as a human named Loke, and joined the Fairy Tail Guild as a Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 2 Synopsis Macao arc Loke is first introduced with some women. When Natsu ends up brewing up a fight, he comments that it's noisy, and tells his women he'd join the fight, which makes Lucy say he corrupted his image. When Gray Fullbuster asks to borrow Lucy's underwear, Loke comments that they have no grace and takes Lucy to a different area.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 12 He is about to use his Magic to end the fight like everyone else, but he is stopped by the guild master Makarov.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 13-14 Makarov also reads off charges against Loke for flirting with Council Member Elder Rage's granddaughter; a talent agency charged them for damages as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 19 Lullaby arc He is seen at the beginning with Gray, and also flirts with Lucy yet again. However, he realizes that she is a Celestial Spirit Mage and runs away, Mirajane stating that he must of had a bad experience with one in the past. He runs back to the guild to inform Natsu Dragneel and Gray that Erza is back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 7-9 Mirajane also says that Loke had tried flirting with Erza and had nearly got himself killed. He's seen standing away from Erza, sheepishly murmuring that he might go home.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Page 14 Phantom Lord arc When Makarov announces war upon Phantom Lord due to the attacks on Levy McGarden, Jet and Droy, Loke is at the front of the fray when they smash into Phantom Lord's guild, and attacks alongside Cana Alberona.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 8-9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Page 11 Due to the shock of Makarov losing his Magical power, and thus, their dramatic decrease in strength, they are forced to return to the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Page 3 However, Natsu was able to retrieve Lucy and as she is brought to tears by something he said, Loke watches from afar with a worried expression.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 9-10 Without warning, the behemoth six-legged Phantom Lord guild appears and fires its extremely powerful Jupiter cannon at the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 16-19 Erza, using her Herculean Armour, just manages to stop the attack, giving them a fifteen minute window to destroy the cannon before it is reloaded.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 2-8Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Page 11 Natsu volunteers to destroy it as Cana affirms that she and Loke will hold the front-line against Jose Porla's shades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 13-14 When the Jupiter cannon and then the Abyss Break is stopped, Loke rushes to Lucy's hiding place to find Lucy missing and Reedus Jonah defeated. He had a feeling this would happen and tearfully blames himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 59, Pages 11-12 At the end, with Phantom Lord finally defeated, Loke searches for and finds Lucy's keys, and gives them to Gray, asking if he could return them. He seems oddly nervous and when Gray asks if he wanted to come to Lucy's house, he refuses, saying that he had had a bad experience with Celestial Spirit Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 67, Pages 13-15 Loke arc The gang first meets Loke upon completing a mission in Balsam Town. They wander over to find out that Loke had a mission in the area (before running away from Lucy).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 71, Pages 4-5 When Lucy goes outside with Plue and Happy because the others were engaged in a serious pillow fight, she is assaulted by bandits; however, she is saved by Loke. Loke then states that his job was to capture them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 71, Pages 10-16 As thanks for saving her and to chat, they go to a local bar together, with Loke still being afraid of her. Lucy, thinking that their conversation is completed, gets up to leave, but Loke stops her and then hugs her, announcing that he will die soon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 71, Pages 16-20 Realizing that he didn't want to get her involved, he then states that he was joking and that it was just one of his pick-up lines. This makes Lucy so upset that she slaps him and storms off.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 72, Pages 2-6 The next day, Loke's girlfriends are at the guild, upset that he had broken up with them and are looking for him, confronting Lucy when Mirajane calls out to Lucy for help, which results in them thinking that Lucy is the reason Loke left them. Lucy is suspicious of what he said the night before, and summons Crux to do a search on him, finding out about Loke's history and former owner Karen Lilica. Gray then bursts into Lucy's room, saying that Loke had quit the guild and disappeared. Lucy decides to go look as well, thinking she might know where he is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 72, Pages 9-18 Lucy goes to the area Loke is at (Karen's grave). She reveals she knows Loke is the Celestial Spirit, Leo the Lion. Lucy asks why Loke is still in the human world. Loke says he's stuck and has been for three years, but is now losing his ability to stay in Earthland much longer. Loke reveals he cannot go back because he killed his master, Karen Lilica.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 72, Pages 18-24 After telling Lucy his past, Loke finally starts to lose his grip and tells Lucy goodbye and asks her to tell Fairy Tail that he's sorry.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Pages 2-20 She tries to save him by opening his gate so he can live back in the spirit world. Loke begs her to stop and says that he deserves to die, as it is the rules. Lucy, however, shouts that she would change the rules and tries to forcefully put Loke back by using her spirit energy. Noticing this, the Celestial Spirit King appears himself. He explains that although Loke did not directly kill Karen, it was still his actions that caused her death. In an attempt to convince the Spirit King, Lucy summons all of her current Gold and Silver Keys, stating that saving your friends is not a sin. It amazes Loke that she could summon this much at once, since it requires a huge amount of energy, although they quickly disappear. The Celestial Spirit King, seeing Lucy's resolve to save her friend, allows Loke to return to the spirit world since he realizes Loke only disobeyed Karen for the sake of Aries. Loke says farewell, and as thanks for saving him, gives her his key.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 74, Pages 2-19 Tower of Heaven arc Events take place in '''Tower of Heaven Arc' in the manga but Loke Arc in the anime.'' Loke reappears at the guild's makeshift bar, surprising Natsu, Happy and Gray with the revelation that he is a Celestial Spirit who looks human, much like Virgo. When asked what spirit he is, Lucy reveals that Loke is Leo the Lion, much to Happy's delight to the point that he drooled on his shoulder.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 75, Pages 2-3 Getting a bit too flirtatious with Lucy, she nearly closes his gate, but he stops, saying that he has something to give them first: tickets to a resort hotel.Fairy Tail Chapter 75, Pages 3-5 Fighting Festival arc Before Lucy is finished off by Bickslow's strongest attack, Baryon Formation, Loke rushes in without being called and saves her before she's hit by the attack. Loke appears to have a totally different look, with his hair extended into a lion's mane and his outfit of black clothes; Loke states he has come to fulfill his promise with Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Pages 19-21 Bickslow mentions that he always had a feeling Loke was a Celestial Spirit; Loke responds that hurting his owner is something he can never forgive. Bickslow laughs and reminds Loke that he's never once beaten him in a fight. Loke orders Lucy to stay back, however, Lucy refuses and states that Celestial Spirits aren't shields and that she would fight together with Loke. Happy whispers that "they're a cute couple", making Lucy shout at him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 2-5 Eventually, Lucy entangles Bickslow with her whip and Loke finishes him off with his Regulus Impact attack, knocking Bickslow out in one hit; he then makes a light saying "I Love Lucy" for Lucy to which Happy whispers "He llllikes you".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 16-19 After Lucy falls down, feeling the affects of summoning two Ecliptic Zodiac keys, Loke returns her keys and says that he will always be there when she needs him. He later makes a brief appearance at the guild with Lucy as everyone celebrates and recovers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Page 7 Oración Seis arc Loke makes his appearance after Lucy summons him in a desperate attempt to defeat Angel. However, Angel counters this by summoning his friend Aries.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 19-20 Lucy, not wanting them to fight, tries to close his door, but Loke refuses because it's his duty to serve his master, saying that he has to fight Aries. Aries agrees, and says she has to fight her master's enemy. Angel is surprised they're fighting, and says that with Loke as the opponent, Aries won't stand a chance. Angel summons Caelum, a Celestial Spirit that takes the form of a cannon, and shoots both Aries and Loke through the stomach. Loke tells Lucy he's sorry as both he and Aries fade away to the Celestial realm to heal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 2-7 Edolas arc When Lucy tries to summon Leo to do battle with some soldiers, Virgo appears instead, because Loke was out on a date.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 173, Pages 13-15 After this, during the battle with the Edolas Royal Army, Lucy summons him again, and they begin fighting after he apologies for being late. While they are fighting back with all their strength, they are almost defeated when Lucy falls to the ground, and Gray and Loke are flung away by the Legion reinforcements.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 12-15 When the members of Fairy Tail's Edolas counterpart come to help, Loke is clearly happy to see two Lucy's.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 193, Page 2 Tenrou Island arc Loke appears with his old hairstyle and tells Lucy that he must suspend his agreement of being her spirit during the trial, as he'll be Gray's partner. He assures Lucy that he is sustaining his presence with his own Magic, so her own Magic will be unaffected, save that the suspended contract means she will be unable to summon him. When Elfman asks him how he's still considered a Fairy Tail member, Loke reveals he still has his Fairy Tail mark on his back, and he'll fight to make Gray an S-Class Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 9-10 When the ship they were on arrives at Tenrou Island, both and he and Gray are stuck on the ship due to Freed's runes, but are released along with the other contenders five minutes later.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 10-14 Later, they enter a battle route leading to Mest and Wendy. Amazingly, they manage to defeat both of them easily. While moving on, Gray ponders on Mest's strength and asks Loke who his partner was last year; to both their frustration, Loke realizes that they cannot recall any memories about Mest and it appears hazy to both of them. Loke and Gray are interrupted from their thoughts after seeing the people who passed the first round of the trial.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Page 9-20 They later converge with those who passed the first part of the exam, along with Makarov, who informs them of the 2nd part of the exam - to find the resting place of Fairy Tail's first Guildmaster on Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Page 3 He and Gray are later seen following Cana and Lucy discreetly, with the latter appearing to have some sort of epiphany concerning the location of Mavis Vermillion's grave. They opt to have the two girls lead them to their target, with Gray telling Loke that the second part of the exam was also about 'greed'.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Page 14 Later, the two of them are seen gazing up into the sky as the signal flare that Erza fired illuminates the atmosphere above Tenrou Island, as a sign to get ready for battle. Gray stops Loke from telling Lucy and Cana that they "intentionally followed them", and the two suggest for the four of them to head back to the emergency meeting spot, to which Cana and Lucy hesitantly comply.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Page 3-4 Along the way, they see numerous bubbles in the air, which Grimoire Heart members promptly come out of to confront the group.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 12-14 The four then easily dispatch most of the members in their vicinity. The remaining members suddenly vanish, and Caprico reveals himself, saying that he alone would suffice in taking them down. Loke shows surprise at seeing him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Pages 15-16 As the fight begins, Loke almost immediately takes a kick to the head by Caprico.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 218, Pages 11-12 After realizing that there are 6 other purgatory members on the island besides Caprico, Loke tells them to head off and face the other 6 members. He also explains that the reason he should fight alone against him is because of his Magic, which weakens humans. When he transforms back to his original form, he reveals Caprico's identity as the Celestial Spirit Capricorn the Goat, which surprises Cana and Gray, and makes Lucy somewhat sad. After he tells Lucy to leave, he enters his battle with Capricorn, while asking how long it's been since his disappearance. Although he manages to get a powerful attack in, Capricorn manages to surprise him with an ability he didn't originally had since he is no longer the summoned, but the summoner. Loke receives a major wound from Capricorn's summoned subordinate, San Jao Shin. Capricorn reveals that he knew that Loke asked for a one on one fight in order to protect Lucy, his summoner. Loke recalls Lucy's parting words, and Caprico is reminded of Layla Heartfilia's last words to him. When Caprico becomes enraged, Loke realizes that Caprico has become aware of the fact that Lucy is the daughter to Layla Heartfilia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 9-21 Caprico tries to kill Lucy with his human subordinates, but Loke stops him. Loke states, that according to Crux, Caprico had made a contract with Layla 20 years before now, leading him to believe that Caprico should now belong to Lucy. "Caprico" then reveals that he is actually a Human spirit in Caprico's body, who used Human Subordination Magic on a Celestial Spirit and by that, broke Taboo, which fused him in Caprico. After that, he reveals that he intends to use same on Loke, because Caprico's body was seriously injured; he succesfully does fuse. However, before hand, Loke gave his Regulus power to Capricorn so he could help him. Together, the Celestial Spirits defeat Zoldeo and return to their world to heal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 2-20 Magic and Abilities Regulus (王の光 Regurusu): A type of Ring Magic related to his Celestial Spirit's powers which allows him to produce the element of light from his body, Regulus is mainly used to boost Loke's already great melee performance, empowering his physical attacks with wakes of destructive light, which are produced from his unarmed blows in a fashion similar to a lion clawing at its prey.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 7-8 Loke was shown using less elaborated forms of such attacks, back then believed to be standard Ring Magic, even during his time in Fairy Tail, when his nature of Celestial Spirit was still unknown. Light can also be employed in other ways, with Loke being capable of emitting it in vast amounts, enough to cover a wide area,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 14-15 and of shaping it into various forms.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 17-20 To activate such power, Loke was initially shown bending his right arm, with the clenched fist pointed towards the sky, and grabbing its bicep with his left hand, before chanting out "O '''Regulus'... Grant me your strength!".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Page 6 Later on, Loke is only shown taking on the stance without actually chanting the incantation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Page 13 *'Lion Brilliance' (lit. ''Zenith of Regulus)(獅子光耀 Shishikōyō): One of his most powerful spells, Lion Brillance is initiated by Loke taking on his casting stance. This lets out a large amount of light from his body, covering a wide radius. Such bright light can be used to momentarily blind opponents, forcing them to lower their guard, while seemingly leaving allies unaffected, allowing them to manoeuvre freely while the spell is active.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Page 16 An offensive, seemingly more powerful variation of this move exists, in which the light produced by Loke's body is capable of striking opponents down, as shown from him taking out several armored knights in a moment through its use. While using Lion Brillance this way, Loke assumed his usual stance, but didn't call out the spell's name.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 4-5 *'Regulus Impact' (獅子王の輝き Regurusu Inpakuto): Arguably Loke's most powerful melee move seen so far, he performs it by gathering light on his open right palm and then clenching his fist to punch the target. When such punch connects, a large lion's face composed of light is generated, from whose open mouth more light is used to strike and blast the target away with great force. This spell is strong enough to defeat Bickslow in one shot.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 17-19 *'Regulus Punch': Loke punches his target with his fist covered in a large mass of light, taking on the shape of a vertical elongated oval, to enlarge the striking area. This move is powerful enought to send a massive opponent like Capricorn crashing through a stone wall.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Page 14 (Unnamed) *'Regulus Beam': Loke covers his hand in light and then releases such light in a beam, which is fired in his target's direction.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 26 - Anime Only (Unnamed) *'Regulus Blast': Loke calls on Regulus for power while moving his arms in a circular motion, summoning forth his Magic Seal in front of him, from which a large Magical blast of light is shot towards the target. This spel is strong enough to clash with and hold its own against Wendy Marvell's Sky Dragon's Roar.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 100 - Anime Only (Unnamed) Secret Technique: Dried Plum Attack: A comedic "technique" used during the S-Class Trial. Loke consumes a large amount of Umeboshi enlightened up with his Regulus Magic, becoming enlightened himself as a result. This was done to "torture" Wendy Marvell with his "suffering", due to her sensitive nature. Together with Gray, who did the same, but without Regulus, he was capable of performing a Double Dried Plum Attack, which affected Wendy even more. The technique's purpose was likely to defeat Wendy without physically harming her. Enhanced Durability: Being a combat Stellar Spirit, Loke claimed to be able to "take his fair share of abuse", more than a normal, non-combat oriented Spirit. Befitting his role as a fighter and living up to his words, Loke has proven himself to be very resilient in combat: he was capable of enduring a barrage of physical blows from Bickslow's dolls without much trouble,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 11-13 and, during his fight with Capricorn, he was able to continue battling after first receiving a powerful blow to the abdomen from the mighty Spirit's knee, and then being slashed from side to side by San Jiao Shin's guan dao in that very same spot.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 15-17 Immense Endurance: Loke has demonstrated extreme stamina: he was able to maintain his presence in the Human World for as long as three years,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 72, Page 22 getting attuned to it after three exhausting months,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Pages 15-17 without returning to the Celestial Spirit World once.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 19 This feat is made more astonishing by the fact that just seven days are said to be enough to exhaust (or even kill) a non-combat oriented Spirit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 9 Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Loke is known as a "combat specialist",Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 6 with his mastery of martial arts being the main element of his fighting style. He excels at close combat with strong kicks and punches, with his strength and speed being high enough for him to incapacitate foes through the use of hand to hand combat alone before they can react, without the need to cast any Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 71, Page 14 When he does employ his signature Magic Regulus, however, the power of Loke's melee attacks is boosted further, allowing him to make the most out of his physical attacks, which are enhanced to various degrees by light. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Loke cannot die,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long without the chance to return to the Celestail Spirit World, something which would draw away his life force, and eventually kill him. Despite this, Loke managed to survive in the Human World for as long as three entire years, before eventually starting to vanish, and being granted access to the Celestial Spirit World again by Lucy, in order for him to continue living.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 74, Pages 18-20 Equipment Magic Ring: Loke wears a simple ring adorning the index finger of his right hand. Such jewel isn't something unique, being simply a mass-produced ring with a Lacrima crystal embedded in it. However, while initially believed to be used to perform standard Ring Magic, such ring achieves its full, hidden potential only while Loke is in his Celestial Spirit form: in such state, the jewel acts as a medium for him to use his exclusive Regulus Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 14-15 Major Battles Appearances in Other Media Loke appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and its sequel, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. In both games, he is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable GuildFairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Trivia *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Regulus Regulus] (Alpha Leonis), referenced in Loke's techniques Zenith of Regulus and Regulus Impact', '''is the brightest star in the constellation Leo. *The name "Loke" came from Loki, the Norse God of trickery.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 2, Character Name Origin. Quotes *(To Lucy) ''"I don't have much time left." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 72, Page 2 *''"This is my sin. I'll die without complaint."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 72, Page 23 *(To Lucy Heartfilia)"Don't add to my sin!"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 74, page 6 *(To Karen) "''I'm a combat spirit by nature, I'm strong enough to handle your tantrums. But if you do these horrible things to poor, little Aries again, I won't let you get away with it."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 17 *(To Lucy)"This is the end, but I feel lucky to have met a great stellar spirit summoner like yourself. Thank you, Lucy." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 20 *''"I'm afraid those days are long over, now that Lucy is my owner. When Lucy's in trouble, I'll gallantly show up. After all, I'm her knight in shining armor." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 74, page 3 *"No matter the circumstances, hurting my owner, Lucy... Is something I cannot forgive."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Page 3 *"I met Lucy, and I have regained my true powers as a spirit. No... I met Lucy and gotten even stronger. I'm not like those dolls you manipulate! Love makes spirits stronger!"'' References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Featured Article Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Former member of Fairy Tail